List of Sgt. Frog chapters
'' as published by Kadokawa Shoten on November 29, 1999 in Japan.]] The chapters of the ongoing manga series Sgt. Frog are written and illustrated by Mine Yoshizaki and are serialized in the manga magazine Shōnen Ace. The individual chapters are then collected into tankōbon volumes by Kadokawa Shoten, who released the first volume on November 29, 1999, and volume 19 on July 25, 2009. The series follows the Keroro Platoon, a platoon of frog-like alien invaders, as they attempt to take over the Earth from a secret military base beneath the Hinata house. The series has been licensed for an English-language release in North America by Tokyopop, who released volume 1 on March 9, 2004, and volume 18 on January 5, 2010. __TOC__ Volume list | ISBN = 4-04-713307-8 | LicensedRelDate = March 9, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-703-0 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 006.5. * 007. * 008. * 009. * 010. * Bonus: * Bonus: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-04-713344-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 4, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-704-7 | ChapterList = * 011. * 012. * 013. * Bonus: * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. * Bonus: * 018. * 019. * 020. * 020.5. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-04-713396-5 | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-705-4 | ChapterList = * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * Bonus: * Bonus: * Bonus Encounter: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-04-713455-4 | LicensedRelDate = September 7, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-706-1 | ChapterList = * 030. * 030.5 * 031. * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. * 036. * 037. * 037.5 | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-04-713496-1 | LicensedRelDate = November 9, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-707-8 | ChapterList = * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. * 045. * 045.5 | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-04-713532-1 | LicensedRelDate = January 11, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-708-5 | ChapterList = * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. * * | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-04-713574-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-448-1 | ChapterList = * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. * * 058. * 059. * 060. * 061. * 054.5 | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-04-713613-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 10, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-449-8 | ChapterList = * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-04-713651-4 | LicensedRelDate = July 12, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-796-3 | ChapterList = * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 074.5 * 075. * 076. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-04-713705-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 13, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-344-5 | ChapterList = * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-04-713762-6 | LicensedRelDate = June 11, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-596-8 | ChapterList = * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-04-713791-X | LicensedRelDate = December 12, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-865-5 | ChapterList = * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. * 100.5. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-04-713837-1 | LicensedRelDate = June 12, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-0211-8 | ChapterList = * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. * 107. * 108. * 109. * * | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-713903-9 | LicensedRelDate = January 9, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-0460-0 | ChapterList = * 110. * 111. * 112. * * 113. * 114. * 115. * 116. * 117. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-713939-8 | LicensedRelDate = May 10, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-1039-7 | ChapterList = * 118. * 119. * 120. New Mission?"||}} * 121. * 122. * 123. * * 124. * 125. * | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-715021-8 | LicensedRelDate = December 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-1462-3 | ChapterList = * 126. One Big Softie!"||}} * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. * 133. * 134. * 135. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-715092-8 | LicensedRelDate = May 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-1591-0 | ChapterList = * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. * 143. * 144. * 145. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-715180-2 | LicensedRelDate = December 29, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-1709-9 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-715295-3 | LicensedRelDate = June 29, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1427817839 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} References Chapters Sgt. Frog